


No todo sale como esperas

by Kyryna



Series: Momentos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/pseuds/Kyryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando James le pide a Lily que se casen no es como ella esperaba que fuera.</p><p>Tampoco es como él esperaba que fuera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No todo sale como esperas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurembiaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/gifts).



> Este es el primer drabble que salió, el que me dio la idea de empezar con esta travesía de dolor y feels.
> 
> Dedicado a mi betareader estrella, Marta "La Vecina" que ha hecho que no den ganas de llorar al leer esto.
> 
> La canción que me inspiró fue Marry You de Bruno Mars, de la que surgió este headcanon, aunque por problemas cronológicos no podía incluirla en la historia, así que os tendréis que imaginar qué puede estar cantando James.

Cuando James le pide a Lily que se casen no es como ella esperaba que fuera.

Tampoco es como él esperaba que fuera.

Es viernes por la noche, James y Sirius la han convencido para salir a tomar algo, Remus no está. Peter ha preferido quedarse en casa y Lily está tan harta de estar en casa esperando a que pase algo que accede a ir con ellos. De eso ya hace horas y después de unas cervezas de más y varios "a mí tráeme algo más fuerte" de los que pide Sirius han acabado en un pub de karaoke al que ninguno de los tres sabe muy bien cómo llegar.

Lily todavía es capaz de hilar pensamientos, aunque no está segura de poder hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo;James apenas se mantiene en pie y Sirius lleva media hora mirando su reflejo en la ventana y halagándose a sí mismo.

De repente, James se levanta y asegura que va a cantar "una de esas canciones muggles para ti, Lily" y ella aplaude y se ríe mientras su novio se tambalea hasta el escenario.

Podía haber escogido una canción que se supiera, algo de los Rolling o de los Beatles o de cualquier otro grupo de los que están hartos de oír en el viejo gramófono de Remus, pero escoge una canción que Lily sabe que no ha oído nunca. Es una canción tonta, sobre casarse sin pensar, que intenta ser romántica y casi lo consigue.

James no se la sabe y simplemente balbucea, confundiendo la mitad de las palabras porque ha dejado de mirar a la pantalla y sólo mira a Lily.

Lily no la ha oído nunca tampoco, pero sonríe y corea el estribillo en cuanto lo capta, mucho antes que James, que sigue intentando seguir la melodía sin éxito y que ha acabado tarareando toda la canción excepto algunas palabras clave que enfatiza con gestos demasiado exagerados sin aparar la mirada de su novia, incluso se atreve a colar "Lily" de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando la canción dice "te quiero" o "casémonos".

Cuando la canción termina, James vuelve con las mejillas encendidas y se tropieza justo antes de llegar a la mesa, cayendo al suelo.

Lily se ríe.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así no puedo negarme- dice sonriendo- Por la mañana llamaré para ir a empezar a organizarlo todo... Sirius, tú el padrino ¿no?-

Sirius aparta la mirada de su reflejo un momento y mira a James y a Lily alternativamente unos segundos, como tratando de recordar quiénes son y por qué saben su nombre.

-Vais a tener al padrino más guapo del mundo, tíos- dice y después de dar un trago a su bebida vuelve a su espejo.

James se ha quedado pálido y cuando Lily lo vuelve a mirar está haciendo aspavientos desde el suelo.

-¡PERO LILY QUE NO IBA EN SERIO, YO QUERÍA DECLARARME EN UN BARCO CON FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES Y UN PONY QUE TOCA EL VIOLÍN! ¡YA LO TENÍA TODO PREPARADO!- Exclama tomándola de las manos.

Lily se ríe otra vez y estrecha las manos de James

-No quiero un pony que toque el violín, voy a decir sí en cualquier caso-

Pero James ya está llorando y balbuceando que es el peor novio del mundo y Lily sabe que da igual lo que le diga, así que simplemente le acaricia el pelo cuando él apoya la cabeza en su regazo y cuando se calma los arrastra a él y a Sirius de vuelta a casa.

A la mañana siguiente nadie recuerda lo que ha pasado excepto Lily, que siempre ha sido la que menos bebe.

Se mira las manos y se le escapa una sonrisa, a pesar de la resaca, mientras espera a que James venga y le proponga ir a dar un paseo juntos en barco.


End file.
